Deadly Hospital and Empty House
by SadlyShortlyBefore
Summary: Kid was admitted into the hospital and that had annoyed him a whole lot. But Law's sudden visit seemed to get him even more riled up but the same time happy? Prompt Challenge: Day 8. AU Kid x Law.


Author's Note: Okay, I'm sorry for any major mistakes in this particular fanfic. I just got home an hour or so ago and had to rush this out to make it in time. I'm leaving for the whole of tomorrow too, so yea. Enjoy!

Prompt: **Hospital**

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Kid or Law.

* * *

The four white walls that faced Kid no matter where he turned were driving him mad. The lack of entertainment in the room had the same effect on him. Kid felt as if he was suffering in hell, or maybe even worse. Having those bland things called food, stuck in his ward with lame soap dramas and the horrible smell of disinfectant in the hospital was going to kill him instead of saving his life. Kid tried to turn around in his bed, but the restrictive bandage around his upper body was restricting any big movements.

Right when Kid was about to rip off the annoying restriction regardless of what the doctors had said, someone waltz right into his room without a knock. Standing at the entrance, was Law attired neatly in his doctor's coat and usual dress shirt and pants.

"Patient Eustass Kid, just what are you planning to do?"

Kid frowned; the arrival of his boyfriend had made him even more annoyed. This had added on another thing to his endless list of why he hated being here: Law works here. Law knew exactly what his lover was trying to do and locked the door behind his back, a smug grin curved onto his lips.

"The hell do you want, Trafalgar?"

Kid knew that the situation had just gotten worse. His eyes had caught sight of the discreet movement of Law's hands. Kid had got the idea what he would not be getting out of this sick and boring ward anytime soon.

"Don't worry your empty head too much, I'm not here as a doctor, I'm here as _your much required boyfriend._"

Law teased and walked towards Kid, pouring the both of them a glass of water. He sat down on the chair beside the bed and looked at Kid, studying his changing expression. Kid seemed to calm down and let out sigh, which seemed to be out of relief.

"Oi, get me some actual food. The food here tastes like nothing and it's killing me."

The complaint escaped Kid's lips, coming up with convincing reasons and excuses on why Law should bring him some outside food. But being a doctor, Law refused immediately. That had triggered the annoyance that had settled within Kid.

"Well, then let me get out and I'll get myself my own food. No need for your doctor ass to be here."

As Kid spoke, he had begun to unbutton the hospital shirt. He could not wait to get out and have some fun. Hell, he didn't need fun; he wanted food, food with flavor. However, just like he had anticipated, Law was there to stop him from doing anything a _patient _shouldn't do. That had pissed Kid off thoroughly, being treated by some random white coat guy was already shameful enough, and now it had to be Law who was doing all these things.

"Get the fuck out of my way."

Law received a growl from Kid when he moved towards his direction to stop him from proceeding any further. Law had known that Kid _hated _being treated like this, but Law didn't want Kid to go out and commit unintended suicide, _again. _

"I'm the doctor here, I make the rules."

"Then you can go ahead and screw the rules. I'm leaving."

"No you aren't, I won't let you."

"I thought you came here as _my_ _boyfriend! _Not some shit-filled doctor!"

The moment those words left Kid's mouth, he had shoved Law aside and was already making his way to the locked door. But that ain't stopping him, locked or not. Instead, what stopping him was Law's quick movement to the door as he blocked it again.

"Well, try leaving if you can."

Law spoke softly, but loud enough to reach Kid's ear. His voice was filled with dangerous mischief. In his hands, he was holding onto a syringe with suspicious looking substance. Kid had obviously deemed it to be some fatal drug.

A miffed groaned came from Kid and he lazily moved back to his bed. He knew that Law would not stop at anything to prevent him from leaving. He knew it, the look in Law's eyes said everything that needed to be known.

Kid plopped down back onto the bed, the whole room was silent exempting the creaking from the bed when Kid shifted around; still irked at the plight he is in. Law laughed a little and moved back to the chair. A contented grin was in place of the smirk he had a few moments ago.

"Come on, just a week more, you won't die this easily."

"Unless having fatal and poisonous drug injected by you, I doubt I would die."

"Oh that, that was just some nutrients supplement."

Honestly that had somehow shocked Kid. He didn't know why, but it just did even though carrying those around seems to be much more believable than poison. No matter what, he was still pissed.

Even though Law enjoyed the time with an angry Kid, he knew he had to get back to work soon. He stood up and gave Kid a wave.

"Pack your stuffs in three days, we're going home then."

"Wait, I thought you said one week…"

"Hmm, the house feels too empty you know, Eustass-ya."

With that, Law went out of the door, leaving Kid alone in his ward. The both of them were glad that they weren't in each other's presence anymore, considering that they did not want the silly grin on their face to be seen.

* * *

Author's Note: HAHAH, I hoped you enjoyed this fic as usual! I hope that they had make your day better or so! See you tomorrow! ^^


End file.
